


Even More Voleyball, Hinata Shouyou.

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diary, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: "I am writing this while he sleeps, he looks so peaceful. I must prepare a protein shake for our morning run. We are going to play even more volleyball, Hinata Shouyou."And thank you, dear diary.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	Even More Voleyball, Hinata Shouyou.

That's my last page, old friend. We haven't seen each other in a while, have we? I wanted to start with the well-known "My dear diary", but I think at almost thirty years, this would not catch up very well. You're pretty worn out, I'm sorry about that. I also know I got busy and completely forgot about you.  
Even so, I have the news that today is the last time I open you, but you already know why. Even without flipping through it, I can remember every word that's here, after all, I wrote it myself. It's been years of depending on my frustration in these yellowish pages, frustration I no longer have.  
It's actually weird to open you up and write again after all this time. It's like I'm going back to that time. But I don't feel anything else than I felt before, it's the other way around. I feel everything contrary to what I felt before, almost as if life had rewarded me for everything.  
I still remember the anguish inside my chest, which made me wonder why no one was there. Why no one attack my tosses? Were they too fast? Slow? Too high or too low? I've always covered for it, even if I never let it show. All right, I know it wasn't easy either, and part of it was my fault. However, I never wanted that... I just wanted to be able to do something when things weren't going well. I just wanted to win.  
Maybe you even got heavy with all the melancholy words I wrote, I'm sorry about that too.  
It's just, in the midst of all this uncomfortable nostalgia, I have some good news. I'm over it. I managed to win, and in the best possible way. I could never ask for another life. I'd never have the guts to ask for everything to be different. Maybe when I was 15, I even thought of it that way. But like I said, I did it. Today there is a special person who always asks for my tosses. Who's always there to attack and yell at me. He complained a few times, but nothing compared as much before as now. It's nice to have someone to be your company when no one else wants to do that.  
Remember Hinata? That annoying orange I always complained about and who I said was the worst attacker in the universe? He turned pro with me. And amazingly, he was the one who supported me the most after everything that happened.  
He had no obligation to deal with someone like me. He had no obligation to insist on a heart broken by his own pride. But Hinata handled it, and he insisted so much, I didn't have the strength to deny it. In the end, I always wanted someone to be on my side, to attack my tosses, and also to love.  
I don't even believe the things he made me say when we first met. Like the time he said he couldn't get through a blockage. That day I was furious, because I knew his potential, I knew he could break any wall that tried to stop him, so I told him just to jump and cut with all his might, that I would make the ball reach the palm of his hand. And as a toast, I said that as long as I was with him, he'd be invincible. I can still feel my cheeks warm up about it. It's embarrassing in any way you think.  
Even though I'm with him now and I saying worse things - believe me, I say every sweet thing, that if Tsukishima heard it, he'd probably throw up - I still feel an immense shame about this situation. I guess it's because I was in front of the whole team. But, strangely, that day I didn't call; my record was only falling off when I got home and realized what I had said. My focus was only on making sure he didn't give up, just as he insisted that I don't stop with my quick touches.  
Unconsciously, I wanted to repay you.  
And well, we're here today.  
I reciprocated in a way I never thought I'd do in my life. The first surprise of my life was knowing I was gay. I must say that it is often not easy to be part of the rainbow side of the force, but I'm happy with that. Hinata and I got married two years ago, shortly after he returned from his training season in Brazil. yes, he was crazy enough to go to the other side of the world, just to get better.  
If you'd ever see me married? Yes, I also had no idea, nor that I would ask the boy I hated the most when I met him in dating, nor that he would declare himself to me through a daisy, nor that I would give up a few days of vacation just to put together a few weeks to go see him, because I could no longer take it.  
That's all because he insisted, and was stupid enough to like me the way I was - I must say: what courage!  
I know I owe Karasuno, too, and all the volleyball people who didn't care about my temper. But he... Hinata will always have a special part in my heart. Because he's the one who got back there and said he wasn't alone. That he'd always be there.  
To tell you the truth, I don't even know how to thank him.  
He's always so... so him. He never does anything out of obligation, always, it's always because he feels an immense passion. And I always, always thank you for being one of your passions. Loving Hinata Shouyou is like loving volleyball in its purest form.  
And as boyfriends - and now married - we grew up in volleyball too. We became professionals, and we were fucking good in volleyball, so much so that we were called to represent Japan in the Olympics. The two of us, together and with a few more high school idiots.  
It's been a long time since I last played with him. Since we've been apart because of his training, we've been like rivals most of the time, playing against each other and on different teams. I like being his rival, but I also like to play with him. It makes me happy.  
And yesterday, we went to the last game of the Olympics, and as always, he kept asking for my tosses. Like the best thing he could do is trust me. Even though i know all my flaws and my mistakes, the only thing he does is trust and jump.  
I love that. I love that even after all, he's still the same.  
Yesterday we took a picture too, I mean, he insisted we take it. I've never been connected to social networks or anything like that, except for the day I wanted to take over our dating and I used Instagram for that, I never really liked to mess with these things, I just don't take it. But well, what i don't do for him, right? I could never say no to that open smile he always gives me.  
So we took this picture, and clearly, it's my best smile. His, well, it's normal and usual, but I suspect he was as happy as I am, after all, we won the Olympics. I hope I can play with it again, it's fun and I like it. I feel good next to him. I think I should put this framed picture on our bedroom wall, he's going to like it.  
That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm happily and married to the one who made him come out of a cage, in which I had no idea I could leave. I had the desire to win, and I won: with him.  
Right now I'm writing this while he's asleep. Although always agitated when awake, when he sleeps, he rests easy. He looks so peaceful. Pretty soon the alarm will sound, and i'll probably make a protein shake for our morning run. That's always how we usually start the day, running together.  
I just wanted to say I'm not alone anymore. I have someone equally insane on my side, and who always saw the best in me, who helped me and played. And actually, he plays to this day.  
We're still going to play a lot of volleyball, Hinata Shouyou. Whether as professionals or as a bored couple in our home.  
And to you, thank you very much, dear diary.


End file.
